williamsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon all-Stars to the Rescue
MLG Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue MLG Cartoon All-Stars The characters, are: *''MLG'' The 7D: Doc, Dopey, Bashful, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Queen Delightful, Lord Starchbottom, Grimwold "Grim" Gloom, and Hildy Gloom, *''MLG All Dogs go to Heaven: Charlie B. Barkin, Flo's Puppies, and Flo, *''MLG ALF: The Animated Series: MLG ALF, *''MLG Alvin and the Chipmunks'': Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and The Chipettes, *''MLG Banjo the Woodpile Cat: Crazy Legs, *''MLG Ben 10 Omniverse: Rook Blonko, *''MLG Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred (Big Hero 6), *''MLG The Black Cauldron: Gurgi, *''MLG Care Bears: Adventure in Care-a-lot: Oopsy Bear, Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, Bedtime Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, True Heart Bear, Harmony Bear, and Wish Bear, *''MLG ChalkZone: Rudy Tabootie, Penny Sanchez, and Snap White, *''MLG Clarissa Explains it All'': Clarissa Darling, *''MLG The Davincibles'': Pablo DaVinci, *''MLG DuckTales'': Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck (Launchpad McQuack is mentioned but not seen) *''MLG Dragon's Lair'': Dirk the Daring, and Princess Daphne, *''MLG Free Birds: Reggie, and Jake, *''MLG Garfield and Friends: Garfield, (This character was incorporated into this special without Jim Davis's consent.) *''MLG Happily Ever After'': Muddy, Blossom, Critterina, Marina, Sunburn, Thunderella, Moonbeam, Scowl the Owl, and Batso the Bat, *''MLG Histeria!: Loud Kiddington, Froggo, Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella, Pepper Mills, Toast, Cho-Cho, Lucky Bob, and Pule Houser, *MLG Johnny Bravo: Johnny Makeover: Don Knotts, "Weird Al" Yankovic, and the Blue Falcon, *''MLG La Leyenda de la Llorona: Kika *''MLG La Leyenda de Las Momias: Luis *''MLG La Leyenda de la Nahuala: Xóchitl, *''MLG Lil Creepers'': Sam, Melly, Elsa, Vinnie, Bela, Lonnie, and Boris, *''MLG The Lion King 1½: Timon, Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max, *''MLG Little Einsteins: Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie, *''MLG Looney Tunes'': Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck, (Wile E. Coyote is mentioned but not seen, but his time machine was used by Bugs.) *''MLG Mr. Peabody & Sherman: Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny Peterson, *''Jim Henson's MLG Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, and Baby Gonzo, *''MLG My Fantastic Field Trip to the Planets'': Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, *''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog: Alfred Hedgehog, Milo Skunk, Camille Wallaby, and Cynthia Payne, *''MLG The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore, *''MLG Phineas and Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet, *''MLG The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup *''MLG The Real Ghostbusters'': Slimer, and Stay Puft, *''Robin Hood: Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, and Toby, *Rocky and Bullwinkle: Rocky and Bullwinkle, *Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School: Elsa Frankenteen, Phantasma, Sibella, Tanis, Winnie Werewolf, and Matches, *''MLG The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, and Hefty Smurf, (Though Smurfette is seen on the poster and the cover of the VHS and DVD, she actually does not appear in the special. Baby Smurf and Harmony Smurf make brief cameos in a comic book.) *''Sonic Underground: Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Queen Aleena *''Space Ace: Dexter, Kimberley, and Borf *''Teenage Fairytale Dropout: Trafalgar, Fury, and Jeremiah, *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michelangelo (Although he appears in the special, he is not shown on the poster or VHS and DVD cover.)